Chocolate Anyone?
by InkXSucker
Summary: Edwards been away to hunt for to long and after loosing so much precious time he's decided to give Bella a special reminder present of how much he loves her. Chocolate Edwardness in mind for you lovers! ExB M for Lemon :D Enjoy!


Chocolate Anyone?

One – Shot

EPOV

I came back from hunting about an hour ago and was rushing back to my house to get ready for a surprise night with Bella. She didn't know anything was going on and when I got back she got suspicious, when I said I had to run an "errand". It wasn't a whole lie but I was getting this evening ready for her. It was a special evening for her, I was off on a hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper so that we wouldn't get hungry for a couple of days and then my family would be off together leaving my love and me here alone.

I sighed as I moved around in the kitchen, moving around the table and placing the dinning set onto the table with candles and a silk tablecloth on top. I missed her. I only saw her for 3 minutes and then Alice whisked her away to get ready for this evening. I missed her soft, warm, tiny body around mines as she leaned against me or I held her in my arms. I loved hearing her whispers of love to me when she slept at night and the soft, plump, luscious lips she kissed me with when I returned or just wanted to taste her. Just then, I heard a crash from above the ceiling in the kitchen. "Stop it Edward! I can feel it, and where the hell is Alice?" Jasper screeched from above.

I chuckled and said softly, "Sorry Jasper, I miss her so much. I can't want until tonight" I could feel my eyes lighten at the mention. Emmett walked into the kitchen and let out a whistle. "Wow someone's excited about tonight" he bellowed, laughing out aloud. If I were human I would have blushed. He walked around the table touching the fabric and walked to me our nose almost touching. I automatically took a step back and straightened. _What's he doing?_ He thought as my hand curled into a fist and before he knew it, I punched him across the face and he flew into the cabinet closet full of Esme's cooking pots and pans. I started to crack up when I saw that he stopped before he flew into the cabinet and left a big print in the doorframe his size.

He looked up from the wall and glared at me and before he could charge back, Carlisle walked in along with Jasper and stared into the room. "Edward, Emmett" he warned us, "Sorry dad" we said in unison and chuckled. He sighed and walked to the door with Emmett large frame imprinted in it, "Esme's not going to be happy about this. What did she tell you? When you want to fight do it outside and kill the forest not the house" he said exasperated. Jasper snickered behind from him and darted out of the room when both Emmett and I glanced at him.

_I say a little revenge. Are you in? What about a 2 on 1 wrestling battle in the forest at the stroke of his midnight hunt?_ Emmett thought his mouth twitching into a smile. "Oh it's on, absolutely." I said chuckling. Carlisle looked back at me and Emmett, then shook his head a smile on his face, "Do I even want to know?" we both shook our heads and shrugged, "Didn't think so. I'll be taking Esme somewhere special since its our anniversary, and Emmett I think you better use that time to get a new door that is that exact same thing with the lose knob".

"Oh is that right pops?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Yes, unless you'd rather face Esme's yelling. Of course I would say I wasn't here and you and Ros-" he was cut off when Emmett yelled out, "FINE! THAT WAS ONLY ONCE AND ROSE LIKED IT HARD!" I heard something metal drop to the floor from behind us and we turned towards the door, seeing Rosalie pick up a bucket of water. "Damn" she muttered dropping onto her knees and cleaning it with the towel on her arm. We stood there shocked until she straightened up and her eyes flashed around the three of us. "What?" she mumbled walking to the sink and pouring out the dirty water from the bucket.

"Why didn't you use the water hose outside Rosalie?" Carlisle asked confused. Besides Esme, Rosalie usually used the hose outside to clean the cars and fix them then use it to garden the flowers like Esme. "It broke" she said in a matter-of-fact. I stared at her in confusion and then heard Emmett _Oh shit! I forgot! I better fix that too. Damn_. "Ew Emmett. What the hell?" I said in utter disgust. _What is it?_ Carlisle thought towards me, his forehead creasing in trouble. I shook my head and glanced at the clock. It was 8:00, she would be here soon. "Ok everyone out. It's my time to the house alone, so everybody get out of here. _My fiancé _is arriving soon" I said happily.

Everyone shook there head before dashing out and I started to heat up the meat and sauce to the spaghetti dinner I was making her. It was like our first date but this would be something I would keep in our top ten, second to the day she accepted my proposal. I poured the sauce onto the pasta and mixed it around, coating the pasta in the sauce so the flavor would be entranced in every bite she took. I placed it on the sliver tray and closed it, keeping it warm inside until she got here. I placed the cd I made her in cd player and switched it on. Taking the candles out of the bag, I heard her truck squeal in protest as she plunged it to go faster. I lit each candle and placed them around in the kitchen, grabbing the roses and peeling of the pedals faster than the speed of light, sprinkling them on the floor and then making a trail up to my room, where it was covered in candles and bouquets of flowers surrounded the room for her.

I heard her step out of the car and close it then walked lightly over the stairs and onto the porch. Before she knocked onto it, I opened it and saw her eyes flicker in surprise. She looked absolutely stunning. I started at her feet, which were in tiny black high heels that laced around her legs and stopped at her knees. The heels brought out her gorgeous pale legs making her look like a gift sent just for me, which it was in this occasion. A tiny string on her shoulders hanged her dress; it was red and fanned out around the waist stopping mid-thigh. It fitted around her every curve, giving me a good view of her slender body and waist. My eyes roamed up her luscious neck and up to her face. Her face had a little bit of blush, eyeliner and eye shadow that brought out her beautiful brown eyes.

My stare had made her uncomfortable and she sifted on her right to left foot. "Does this look alright?" she stammered out, her heart accelerated as I used my eye force onto her. She stopped breathing and blushed a delicious red color that colored her cheeks. I put a finger under her chin and had her stare into my eyes as I spoke gently, "You don't look alright, you look absolutely beautiful. No beautiful doesn't even stand to compare what you look like tonight". She seemed to like that response because she leaned into me and buried her face into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. Holding her soft, fragile, warm body in my arms was heaven. I pulled her into the house and shut the door.

"It's so dark" she said aloud. Of course she didn't know anyone was home so I just chuckled and pulled her closer, pulling her in front of me before grabbing the handkerchief and wrapping it around her eyes. "Edward! Is this a surprise? You know I hate them" she said giggling as I let my hands wander to her waist tickling it lightly. She put her hand on the handkerchief and was about to pull it away but I swatted it away before she could even pull it. "Patience love. Tonight you'll be rewarded and the family's out on a hunting trip for the whole week" I said kissing the hollow spot beneath her ear. She shivered and I towed her towards the kitchen opening it.

"You can look now" I told her gently. She unfolded the handkerchief with a few troubles but got it off and gasped. I watched her walk towards the table and gaze over the room spinning around in a slow circle. Her eyes were wide and dilated adjusting to the light in the kitchen. "Did you do all of this?" she whispered looking into my eyes, her eyes were shy and full of love. I nodded and walked towards her, pulling out the chair and motioning her to sit down. She sat down, and I pushed her into the table softly. But the time she blinked I was already in my seat across from her. "It's a bit too much I supposed but I wanted this to be a special night for us. Just _us_" I emphasized to her. She smiled and stretched her hand out across the table to intertwine it with mines. I held it there and stroked it with soothing circles with my thumb.

"Eat first" I pulled the lid off the food and picked up the fork, twirling the spaghetti around and picking it up towards her mouth. She obliged and pulled the noodles into her mouth, making a _swoop_ sound every time she had spaghetti out of her mouth. She was so adorable when she ate. "This is delicious Edward!" She commented as I pulled the fork out of her mouth, "Your great at doing everything! It makes my cooking skills look horrible. How did you learn how to cook?" she asked as I slipped another forkful into her mouth. I chuckled and held up her hand kissing it lightly, her heart stopped and then started beating faster, I chuckled and said "Watching food network. You're not a horrible cook love. It's just bad that I can't eat your lovely food".

Bella suddenly stopped chewing and swallowed. She pulled my hand to her and held it to her chest. "I love you, its not your fault you can do everything". I looked into her eyes and saw just warmth and love I didn't deserve but accepted it anyways. "Are you still hungry?" I asked her wanting to surprise her with my other gift. She swallowed and nuzzled her face to my hand; "I don't feel hungry now" she purred out and let go of my hand. My arms opened automatically for her and she stood up, walking into my arms. She dress swayed around her lifting up to show off her black lacy panties she was wearing. Oh this girl was going to e the death of me.

As she sat in my lap I kissed her gently and wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me. Our kisses grew more passionate as Bella threw herself into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck, throwing her right leg over my legs and straddled my hips. I felt her hot core above my member rubbing it back and fourth. I could smell her arousal and lifted my hips upward, thrusting up to meet hers. I could feel myself let go and this was right. We both moaned at the contact and Bella grounded herself to me. I could feel her wetness in her panties as she was getting caught up in the moment like I was. I pulled us upright and stood up. Bella being Bella wrapped her legs around my waist keeping our lips locked and kept our hips rocking back and fourth creating friction between us.

I sprinted us to my room and shut the door behind us, pushing her up against the wall of the door. My hands on her waist moved to her legs stroking her legs moving higher and higher. I moved my hands to the inside of her thighs, feeling the heat and wetness from her hot core. She stopped breathing when my hand cupped her and her moaned out my name, pulling her lips away from mines. "Edward" she whispered "Touch me please". My arm around her waist moved to hold her butt and I stared at her face as my finger moved under the underwear and stroked her on her clit. She cried out of pleasure but I pulled away afraid I had hurt her. Her eyes looked into mines and she grabbed my hand and led it back to her clit, "Its ok I'm fine. It just feels so goo-" she was cut off by her own moan as she assisted my fingers into her.

She contracted against my fingers and let go of my hand to grab my hair yanking on it slightly. I moved my fingers in slowly and then started to add two and then three more fingers into her, pumping slightly faster and harder. She moaned and grounded her hips down onto my hand building up her orgasm ready for her release. "Edward, Edward, Edward" she chanted out as I attacked her neck with kisses and sucked on it lightly, taking in her flavor and inhaling her arousal as I continued to pump her. "I love you Bella so much" I said as I kissed up her neck, her chin and towards her lips swallowing her loud moan as she came onto my hand. The wet cum on my hand, made my member strain against my slacks. I pulled her away from the door and planted her feet down on the floor. I pulled my hand up and sniffed the cum. I groaned because the smell was so irresistible and I licked it up in hunger.

Bella swayed in my arms as my arm snaked around her waist keeping her steady. I kissed her lips letting her taste herself on my tongue as I pushed open her mouth and licked around her mouth. She moaned and pushed herself closer to me, letting her breasts touch my chest. My free hand unzipped her dress and I pushed the strap on her shoulder down, letting her dress fall to the floor. I pulled my mouth away from hers and stepped back, breaking her grip around my neck. She was stunning. She wore matching black lacy bra and pantie set that look amazing against her pale creamy flesh. I groaned again and stepped towards her pulling her to me and whispering in her ear, "You're going to be the death of me Isabella Swan. You look wonderful". She shivered and wrapped her arms around my neck again kissing lightly against my cheek, staring into my eyes.

"You know" she began "your wearing to much clothing. I think it's hardly fair" she said twirling her fingers into my hair, messing around my hair on top of my head. I kissed her lips roughly, my voice husky as I said "Take it off then". Bella was eager as she unlocked her hands around my neck and slid it down towards my chest. She unbuttoned my shirt one by one. And with each new piece of skin she discovered, she placed a kiss on each one. My fingers knotted into her hair as she knelt down and undid the rest. When she was done she ran her hands back up my chest where her little slender fingers left a warm trail on my chest. Her hands pushed my shirt off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. "So perfect" she sighed in satisfaction as she kissed her way back up to my lips. I kissed her back and licked her lips in hunger as I felt her tiny hands move to the zipper and button on my slacks.

I felt the cool air hit my legs as my slacks fell to the floor, so all I was wearing left was my black boxers. She ran her bare leg against mine and it only fed the hunger of the monster inside of me. The skin on skin contact was something that felt new to me. The heat on her skin radiated onto my body and made me feel warm. I led her backwards towards the bed until the bed frame touched the back of her knees. I pushed her down gently and she fell into the bed, bouncing up and down as her weight landed onto the bed, she looked like a divine angel sent from above. She scooted up onto the middle of the bed and rested her head against a blue pillow behind her. With her index finger, she motioned for me to come to her with a sexy smile on.

What a little vixen she was. I climbed on top of the bed and lowered myself on her so she could feel the lines of my muscular body and not my weight. I kissed my way down body starting at her lips. So soft and warm under my lips, I kissed her forehead, both cheeks, jaw, and neck down. Pausing near her collarbone I sucked on it lightly, leaving a little mark on her beautiful body. I moved down to her chest and kissed each breast before sucking on it through the material of the bra. "Mmm Delicious" I said as I switched breasts. She moaned louder than before and wrapped her legs around my waist swinging her hips to mines. I thrusted back, pushing her deeper into the bed. "Edward oh I need you" she said, her hand sneaking under my waistband and touching my hair down.

"I need you as well but you have to be patient I have another surprise for you" I said unwrapping her legs around me. She groaned in impatience and sat up while I walked towards the door. "I'll be back soon, it's a surprise I know you'll love", I said throwing a crooked smile to her across my shoulder. Her heart stopped and she looked dazzled but then moaned and laid back down opening her legs wide on the bed. An open invitation for me. My needs were getting the better than me. I quickly shook my head with a goofy grin and sprinted away to the kitchen hearing her frustrated groan. "Stupid gorgeous vampire!" she screamed out I was taking out the chocolate and pouring into a bowl. Chuckling, I put water in the pot and waited for it to warm up, placing the bowl of chocolate on top of the pot.

Tonight, was just as I hoped and planned for. Actually it was going better than that. Bella was enjoying myself and so was I. Just thinking about her made me harden and made me remember the way she molded to fit to my cold, hard body. Her full, soft, plump lips were amazing on mines as it moved with my lips. It surprised me that after all the times we made love, she was still embarrassed and shy. _My silly Bella_ I thought. My thoughts drifted off as I thought about the times we had sex and how amazing it was. I deserved this and so did she since we've been holding out that long. The sounds of Bella's soft footsteps walking down the stairway caught my attention. Was she trying to surprise me when it was my job? I walked to the door and paused there. The sound of her breathing was calm and so was her heart. The door opened and she squealed as I grabbed her around her waist and dragged her back upstairs before she could speak.

"What Ed-" she was cut off as I placed a scarf over her head from my couch and over her eyes. "Please try to be patient" I pleaded her, "This is a surprise I really want to do for you" I sighed into her face and then she inhaled my scent and grabbed onto the sheets. "Fine but make it quick. I'll give you 5 minutes if your not back earlier than 5 minutes I'm coming down to get you so you can finish the business you started this night" she huffed out. I kissed her gently before sweeping back into the kitchen. The chocolate was done melting and grabbed it before taking it outside. Under the roof of the backyard porch I striped off my boxers and held my breath as I poured the searing hot melted chocolate on myself. It was a good thing that I was already born cold so that it would quicken the process a little bit. I wanted to see my Bella because I missed her even when it was for a while.

I dashed into the room and was bewildered to see Bella lying on the bed, on top of the covers, completely naked. My eyes greedily raked over her body again and again until I found myself pinning her underneath me on the bed. She pushed my shoulder to the side, indicating that she wanted to be on top and I switched our positions. "Is this my surprise?" she indicated to me as her finger swirled in the chocolate on my chest as I nodded, "Well this is a delight. I do love chocolate as much as I love you", she giggled out as she leaned down and licked her tongue around my body licking off the chocolate. "Mmm…" she moaned out rubbing her hands over my body sliding the chocolate over my body and onto hers.

Her warm tongue felt amazing over my skin and I ached for more. I groaned as she licked her way from my ankles to my legs and to my hardened member poking straight out. Her tiny hand grabbed me for a moment before pumping me slowly as moans and growls escaped my lips. She lowered herself to sit in the middle of my V spreaded legs and bent down to capture the tip into her mouth. I groaned and my hands flew automatically to her soft hair, tugging on it gently at first and then a bit harder but not hard enough to hurt her. Her fingers ran over my length and then her mouth covered my member and started to lick me off. My hips started to thrust up to her mouth in steady rhythm. It was amazing how she knew what to do. My hands started to pull tighter on her hair as my orgasm was coming so I let go of her hair and grabbed the headrest to support my strength as my orgasm rode out of me and into her mouth.

Her mouth sucked onto my member and drank down my juice like it was a babys milk. She licked everything off before she crawled back up to my face and kissed my face letting me taste myself on her warm tongue as it darted out of her luscious mouth and onto my lips licking it back and forth. My hands released the headboard and I let my hands wander down and over his magnificent body. The curve of her body on top of mines had my hand traveling down her back and to her firm butt. I cupped each cheek in my hand and splayed my fingers across her whole bum and massaged it softly. She moaned as my finger dipped back and forth across her bum to her hot, wet clit. She was very wet and hot as I felt some of her juices fall onto my hand from the inside of her thigh. My member was straining and I had to get her before it became painful.

With a growl I switched our positions and forced her knees to chest and plunged into her hot, wet core. She moaned in delight and thrusted her hips up to me pulling me deeper into her. We continued our rhythm at a slow pace and then went faster and harder while the passion increased with our thrusts. Her tiny warm hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me closer to her breasts that were aching to be touch. I lowered my mouth to her tiny pink nipples and pulled them into my mouth sucking on them slightly before pulling away and switching breasts. Her back arched and she threw her hands into my hair and began kneading it pulling harder when I hit the right spot. I shifted to my right side and thrusted there when I heard her scream my name out aloud and found out I had found her sweet spot. "OH EDWARD!" She screamed as she clamped around my member and climaxed as I continued thrusting back into her.

Her face opened and I was met by Big brown eyes that I fell in love with. I lowered my head down as I kissed her deeply consuming her scream as she climaxed again as she pulsed around me and my member. The smell and heat from her radiated into me and I climax right into her, spilling my seed into her sealing her as mines and mines alone.

I rolled off of Bella and pulled her up into my arms dashing into the bathroom and turning on the water. "Mmh my absolute favorite" she moaned as she swiped a bit of chocolate into her finger and placed it into her mouth swirling her tongue around it, taking in the flavor. I felt myself harden again and pulled her into the shower before making sweet love to her until the morning sun rose up.

So what did you think? Good or bad? I want some comments! But if you don't want to I'm not going to force you I just want to know what you thought of my second one-shot . If you like story this check out my other stories I made with my love for Edward! Yeah that's right people I love him! YAY!


End file.
